elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of the Thorn
The Knights of the Thorn is a minor joinable faction that is a part of the main quest in . Formation The faction was formed in 3E 431 by Farwil Indarys; son of Andel Indarys, Count of Cheydinhal, and his wife Llathasa Indarys. Acceptance The Knights were not very popular with the town guards, who considered them to be a club of Farwil's drinking partners. The local guards complain that anytime something happens the Knights of the Thorn are nowhere to be found, or how they must put up with their boasts and insults since Farwil Indarys is the Count's son. History Though the Knights boast of many battles and victories, prior to entering the Cheydinhal Oblivion Gate they had little to no fighting experience. Oblivion Crisis When an Oblivion Gate opened outside the doors of their Lodge, Farwil seized the opportunity to prove to the city guards that his knights were brave and courageous. So the Knights rushed into the gate without asking for help from the city guards. When they entered they quickly decided to launch a direct assault. This proved disastrous as most of the knights were slain by the first wave of Daedra and more dying in the second. Only Farwil Indarys and Bremman Senyan were able to survive the attacks, but could not escape due to the numbers and the injuries they had. While traveling to gather allies for Bruma the Hero of Kvatch came to Cheydinnhal. The Count's son, along with his Knights of the Thorn, had been inside for several days and nobody had seen or heard from them. It had gotten to the point that the count had offered a reward for the rescue or confirmation of the death of his son. The Hero entered the gate to close it and to discover the fate of the missing knights. Farwil and Bremman were still alive when the Hero reached them. Farwil, now believing the numbers to be more in their favor will state they can only go forward and continue the battle to reach the Sigil Stone and close the gate. Having no other way to go Bremman and the Hero must follow. If Farwil dies his father will be crushed but grateful to at least know his son's fate. If Farwil makes it out alive the Count will reward the Hero with a family heirloom. Umbriel Crisis Around twenty Knights of the Thorn aided Mazgar and Bennus when they were about to be attacked by a party of zombies. The Knights of the Thorn had gone to Cheydinhal to defend the city from the siege, but when they arrived everyone had left. In their way back they had seen Mazgar and Brennus escape from the zombies from a hilltop. After offering two mounts to Mazgar and Brennus, the knights headed to the Blue Road to aid the refugees that had abandoned Cheydinhal. , part two chapter twelve Joining If Farwil survives the Oblivion gate, talk to him to become an honorary member of the Knights. If he doesn't live the Count may do the same. Equipment All members of the Thorn wear the enchanted Knights of the Thorn Medallion, along with a specially embossed steel Knights of the Thorn Shield. All members also use a full compliment of steel armor with long swords. Members In Hale, a former member of the Knights of the Thorn, Pyke, asks you to retrieve his Knights of the Thorn Medallion from the Grummite lair—Fetid Grove in the side quest "To Help A Hero." If you do, you are rewarded with the Thorn Shield, with leveled fortify block and reflect spell enchantments. Ranks Only the Honorary Knight rank can be earned by the Hero of Kvatch. Appearances * * es:Caballeros de la Espina ru:Рыцари Колючки de:Ritter des Dornenordens Category:Knightly Orders Category:Oblivion: Factions Category:Lord of Souls: Factions